


Foreign Feeling

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Tiny Bit Gay, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, cum, jerking off, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: Stilinski needs to relieve himself after a long day of school.





	

  |Stiles|  
   ________

     Stiles had just gotten home from a stressful day. Well, more like a stressful week. Turning in late assignments, making up for exams - the supernatural life taking up his life in the real world. On top of that, having detention for the whole week made him hate his life more than he ever did for the past week.   
    But today was Saturday, having finishing his last day of detention and coming home to a vacant house, Stiles stopped to the bathroom in the hallway and ran the shower. He went to his room and threw his backpack in a corner, flipped off his shoes and went back into the bathroom.   
     By now, steam rose from behind the curtain of the bathtub. Stiles felt tense, his back, arms, legs feeling sore; not to mention the headache from all the school work he's been doing.   
     Stiles unbuttoned his shirt, alone with the rest of his clothes in a puddle, tossing them into the hamper after. He checked the water before going in the shower, the temperature was perfect.  
     The hot liquid hit his back, the sensation of relief causing him to draw a deep sigh. Stiles closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the steam hitting against his pale skin. He turned, the water hitting his front, letting his body get use to the temperature.   
    He took his time under the hot water, washing his hair and scrubbing his body. His long fingers slowly crossing over his belly, the soapy suds sliding down his hairy legs. He grabbed his cock with the soapy hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
     As much Stiles was exhausted, he was also incredibly horny not having to jerk off for a whole week.   
     So- you can imagine quite the feeling Stiles got when he began to touch himself for the first time in a week. Sliding his semi-hard cock back and forth, Stiles let out a soft moan.   
    With his other soapy hand, Stiles slowly scrubbed in the crease of his ass crack, his middle finger tracing over his hole. He sighed in pleasure.   
     Gripping the hardening meat in palm tighter, he slightly pushed against the ring of muscle between his ass crack. Stiles wiggled his middle finger around, working his hole loose. But it was no use, he was too tight. Then, he had an idea.  
     Stiles finished soaping up his body, then doing his hair. He shut off the water, then got out, wrapping a towel around his waist after.   
     Stiles went to his room and dried off, closed the door to his room, flopping on the bed on his back. His skin feeling cool against the blanket, the warm rays of sunshine lined across his bed, revealing his pale skin to look even more pale (if that were even possible).   
     Stiles gripped his semi-hardon, and slowly started to jerk his cock falling into a familiar rhythm. His cock responded almost immediately, quickly springing to life.   
     Stiles let his head drop to the pillow, and his eyes close. The sensation making him feel at peace.   
     The feeling taking over his body, his legs started to spread apart and lift up slightly by themselves. His other hand snaked passed his cock and balls, the tips of his fingers stopping at the touch of his crack.   
     Stiles started to circle the pucker with his middle finger, pushing slightly against it as he jerked himself off.   
     He stopped touching his body and leaned over to the the nightstand beside his bed. Pulling out a bottle of lube, he squeezed the liquid on his palm. He grabbed his hard cock, jerking it with the hand of lube, slicking his pole. Stiles then squeezed some more on his hand, and pushed his knees more before applying the lube to his hole. Stiles closed the bottle, and placed it on the nightstand.  
     Stiles went back to playing with his cock, and starting poking his middle finger against his hole. Pushing against it himself, Stiles got through the first ring of muscle. Stiles started to slowly twist and wiggle his finger around, getting used to the intrusion.  
     It wasn't long before his finger was knuckle deep inside his hole, the top just scrapping against his prostate.   
     Stiles threw his head back giving out moans, that started to increase in volume as he kept fingering himsell. Without any hesitation, he added a second finger, his hand flying up and down his cock creating a squishy sound.  
     His breathing got deeper and harder-the feeling feeling new as he fucked himself faster; it almost felt foreighn.   
     As each stroke matched his fingers in unison as he fucked himself faster. Hitting his prostate faster, he felt his balls drew up to his dick, then the feeling feeling familiar again.  
     Then, he came. His fingers burried deep--still--in his hole, clenching around the long fingers. Stiles moaned before sqirting cum cross his face, a shot spread to his lips and eye. As he kept jerking, more shots of cum came from his cock, coating his chest with multiple cum shots. In his pubes remained small drops of white sticky fluid.   
     After his orgasm died down, Stiles slowly drew his fingers from his ass with a long sigh. He trailed his index finger with the cum on his chest, playing with the white fluid.   
     "Fuck," Stiles muttered.   
     He'd just realized that he would need an other shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my peeps! What's up? No, Seriously, how havd you been? Because it's been months since I've published on this site. Well I'm kinda back. Yay.
> 
> Can't wait for more one-shots? Have wattpad? Follow me @ JohnnyGuilt --- there are one-shots on there I never published here. Go read 'em!


End file.
